Many different antiperspirant products are known for use in controlling or inhibiting underarm perspiration wetness and odor. These products are available in a variety of product forms such as solid sticks, soft solids or creams, roll-on liquids and aerosol or non-aerosol sprays. Most of these products have a base formula that contains an antiperspirant active such as an aluminum and or zirconium salt, a suspending or thickening agent, and a suitable liquid carrier.
Most antiperspirant products are formulated to provide a good skin cosmetics and skin feel, in balance with antiperspirant efficacy in controlling under wetness and malodor. Many ingredients used in antiperspirant products have at least some negative impact on antiperspirant efficacy, but are nonetheless formulated into the products to provide the consumer with desirable application cosmetics, product substantivity, and skin feel. For example, many antiperspirant products contain hydrophobic materials that help provide for smooth product application and substantivity on the underarm. Many of these hydrophobic materials, however, are hydrocarbon-based materials that tend to inhibit the release of antiperspirant active after application and thus inhibit antiperspirant efficacy. And because these hydrophobic materials are water-insoluble and highly substantive, they can be difficult to wash-off prior to the next application. Examples of such hydrocarbon-based materials include mineral oil, petrolatum, and similar other materials.
It has now been found that petrolatum can be added to antiperspirant products at low concentrations to provide a consumer perceived improvement in antiperspirant efficacy and wash-off performance. Although it is known that petrolatum can actually hamper wash-off and antiperspirant efficacy, it was found that petrolatum when used at concentrations ranging from about 0.05% to about 0.95% by weight of the composition actually provides a consumer-perceived improvement in wash-off performance and antiperspirant efficacy. Although the use of petrolatum is known for use in some antiperspirant products, Applicants are not aware of any formulation that specifically contains petrolatum at such concentrations, or that the use of such low petrolatum concentrations will actually enhance consumer perception of wash-off performance and antiperspirant efficacy.
It therefore an object of the present invention to provide antiperspirant compositions and methods of application that deliver consumer-perceived improvement in wash-off performance and antiperspirant efficacy, and further to provide such compositions and methods of application directed to the selected use of low petrolatum concentrations.